The present invention relates to a cleaning method and more particularly, to a convenient method for cleaning the top surface and groove on pop top beverage cans using a can top cleaning device and moist towelette.
Pop top cans are well known and widely used for the storage and consumption of soft drinks and other cold beverages. The popularity of the non-breakable air-tight can is due in part to its convenience as a means for storing and consuming small quantities of carbonated beverages. However, the cans often become contaminated with dirt and other debris during packaging, storage and transportation to retail outlets and vending machines where they are purchased by the consumer. The present design of these cans allows such contaminants to accumulate in a tight groove on the top of the can.
The tight groove on the top of pop top cans is not easily or conveniently cleaned. It is common for consumers to purchase beverages in pop top cans from convenience stores and vending machines and immediately consume the contents therefrom, ingesting portions of the contaminants. Attempts at cleaning the top of the can with a napkin, paper towel, portions of clothing or other cloth alone rarely produces adequate results and often leads to frustration.
Proper cleaning of the tight groove on the top of pop top cans requires a brush or utensil which is often not readily available to the consumer immediately after purchasing the can. Various types of brushes for cleaning cans are known in the prior art. However, none of the existing devices are convenient for everyday carrying and use by consumers.